Gryphonheart Items/Grundlagen 2 - Editieren
Grundlagen 2 - Editieren Wenn ihr ein GHI verändert wollt oder einfach nur einen Rechtschreibfehler korrigieren, müsst ihr mindestens ein GHI davon in eurer Tasche haben. Öffnet den Rucksack, klickt auf "E'" und mit der nun leuchtenden Maus klickt ihr dann das GHI an, welches ihr noch einmal bearbeiten wollt. Geändert werden kann fast alles, ich gehe aber nicht auf jeden einzelnen Punkt ein. Unser Beispiel ist wieder die "'Moosblume" aus Grundlagen 1. Nach dem anklicken des GHIs öffnet sich ein neues "Erstelle neues GHI Item"-Fenster, das viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem "Erstelle neues GHI Item"-Fenster aus Grundlagen 1 hat. Auf der rechten Seite, unter der "Qualität" ist nun eine neue Option namens "Convert to advanced item". Wenn ihr dort drauf klickt, kommt ihr in das Menüfenster von Grundlagen 1. Wir bleiben aber für unser Vorhaben im neuen Fenster. 100px|right Das editieren der Zeilen ist recht simpel, daher hier nur ein Beispiel, das aber in allen Zeilen gleich funktioniert: 2. Zeile - Weißer Text 1 = Hier fangen wir mit der ersten Änderung an, in dem wir "Selten" durch "Episch" ersetzen. Damit passen wir den Schriftzug und die Farbe im Namen nun richtig an. Nun sind Zusätzliche Optionen hinzugekommen. 5.E Zeile - Kopierbar von anderen = Mit einem Haken hier, könnt ihr anderen Spielern erlauben, euer Item zu kopieren, wenn ihr sie weitergegeben habt. Lasst ihr ihn weg, so habt nur ihr die Möglichkeit das Item in weiteren Mengen zu verbreiten. Wir setzen hier einen Haken. 6.E Zeile – Editable by others = Von anderen editierbar. Mit einem Haken hier, könnt ihr anderen Spielern erlauben, euer Item zu editieren und somit nach deren Belieben zu verändern, wenn ihr sie weitergegeben habt. Lasst ihr ihn weg, habt nur ihr die Möglichkeit dazu. Änderungen am Item werden aber nur auf die in der GHI-Tasche befindlichen Kopien übertragen. Ihr müsst weiter gegebene Items erst zurückerhalten, bevor sie sich der Änderung anpassen. Wir lassen den Haken hier weg. 100px|right Der untere Bereich ist größtenteils neu. Im Feld unter der Option "Neue Hinzufügen" findet ihr euer Item und die Kennzeichnung "Emote". In diesem Feld werden dann alle "Moosblumen" aufgelistet, die ihr Editiert und somit zu einem anderen Item mit anderer Funktion umgewandelt habt. Wir klicken auf die Zeile mit dem schon vorhandenen Item und dann rechts auf "Editieren". Es öffnet sich ein weiteres nicht ganz unbekanntes Fenster, das "Ausdruck"-Fenster. Auch hier findet ihr im Fenster selber bereist eine übersetzte Hilfe ganz oben und zwei weitere nicht übersetzte ganz unten als Text. Trotzdem erkläre ich weiter. Text = In dieser Zeile soll ja geschrieben werden, was später beim Benutzen des Items im Chat stehen soll. Im Moment steht dort noch der von uns in Grundlagen 1 eingetragene Satz. Für unsere Übung ändern wir den Text in "Oh! Eine Moosblume und sie noch voller Tau." oder etwas ähnliches. Hier gibt es keinen kleinen Pfeil zum Testen, also können wir das erst nachdem wir fertig sind tun. 100px|right Art = Die Auswahl zwischen einem Emote oder einer Aussage. Da wir mit einem Emote angefangen haben, ist auch bei "Emote" der Kreis Gelb. Nun haben wir aber den Text verändert und setzten mit einem Klick die Funktion um in "Sagen". Ganz rechts im Fenster ist ein weiter Regler für "Verzögerung". Dieses Mal nehmen wir die Verzögerung raus, in dem ihr entweder einfach einmal kurz auf den Regler klickt, oder unten dem Regler im Feld aus der 15 eine 0 macht. Ein Klick auf "Ok" und wir sind wieder im "Erstelle neues GHI Item"-Fenster mit dem Feld in der unteren Hälfte. Hier seht ihr dass sich das Bild im Feld unten und der Satz schon den Veränderungen angepasst haben. Benutzen = Hier wird nun auch etwas verändert. Aus "Pflücken" wird "Finden". Jetzt ändern wir nichts weiter mehr am Item und Klicken zum Abschluss auf "Ok". 100px|right Das Item wird nicht noch einmal als Stack in eurem GHI-Rucksack auftauchen, es wurden nur die noch vorhandenen Items angepasst an die Veränderungen. Klickt also einmal drauf um zu sehen ob ihr alles richtig gemacht habt.